


The Shoe Department

by PenguinMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 80s AU, F/F, Lena is an 80s fashionista, SuperCorp, does Kara have a foot thing?, shoe shopping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMaster/pseuds/PenguinMaster
Summary: Kara works in the shoe department at a department store in the mid-80s. Lena is a regular, but they never meet, until one day when they do...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	The Shoe Department

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this instead of finishing my latest chapter of the Victorian AU. So sorry! That one's going to post in the next few days and it's going to be well worth the wait! Enjoy whatever the heck this is...
> 
> I didn't really plan on writing this and I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I sort of saw it as a one-shot, but we'll see?

Kara heard her before she saw her, like she always does. The tell-tale  _ click-clack _ of her patent leather designer heels giving the woman away. Every Friday afternoon, this particular brunette would walk into the department store and peruse the racks. Kara started to notice her when she would stop by her department. Kara worked in shoes. It was just a job, helping her to pay for her journalism courses at National City University, but she enjoyed it. She especially enjoyed watching this woman, in her extensive collection of power suits, puffed up shoulder pads, and endless designer heels  _ click-clacking _ around her department. The woman never bought anything or even asked to try something on, but she captured Kara’s attention nonetheless.

Today, however, Kara heard the  _ click-clack _ growing louder and louder as she carefully stacked shoe boxes near the entrance to the stockroom. “Excuse me, miss,” Kara heard behind her. She carefully turned around to see who was speaking. It was the beautiful woman! In surprise, Kara moved her hands away from the stack of shoe boxes too quickly and they all came tumbling down on top of her.

“I’m okay,” Kara mumbled from beneath the pile of shoes and cardboard. Kara heard a light chuckle and blushed, humiliated. As the blonde silently berated herself she felt a tug on her hand. The woman was helping her up out of the mess of shoes. Kara soon found herself face to face with the woman she’d been watching for the past several weeks. The woman was clad in a white mini skirt and a matching blazer with padded shoulders. She carried a cross body bag and wore purple Dior heels. In a word, the woman was striking. Kara was frozen, her large wire-framed glasses slightly askew. 

“I’m so sorry for startling you. Here, let me help you clean this up.” The woman bent down gingerly, mindful of the tight skirt of her suit. She tossed her long dark hair over one shoulder and picked up a random shoe, inspecting it. The gold chain of her Chanel handbag clanking a bit on the ground as she began gathering up shoes and locating the correct boxes. Kara, much more suitably dressed for such work, in khaki high waisted trousers cinched with a braided belt, and topped with a pastel pink sweater, bent down to clean up the mess.

“You don’t need to do that. It’s my job,” Kara said as she took a shoe box from the other woman and stacked it against the wall.

“It was my fault that they fell over and I insist on helping you. Plus, it would be against my personal code to not help a lady in distress,” the woman said with a wink.

Kara replied, “Well I wouldn’t want you to go against your personal code!” The women grinned at each other and continued to tidy up the boxes. “I’m Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers.”

“I’m Lena.” The woman, whom Kara now knows is  _ Lena, doesn't _ give her last name. Kara isn’t surprised. Lena seems like an important person, maybe even a celebrity. Kara wasn’t sure, but something about her screamed power.

Once the boxes were cleaned up, the women stood. “Sorry, you were trying to ask me something earlier before, well,” Kara gestured to the stacked shoe boxes,”all of that?” 

Lena chuckled, “Right. I was hoping to try on a pair of those satin Gucci heels over there? I’m a size 8.”

Kara looked over at the shoes in question. “Right. I’ll go get a pair for you to try on. Are you sure you don’t want me to fit you? They run a little narrow.”

Lena looked at Kara for a second, appraising her, before responding, “If you think a fitting is a good idea, I’m all yours.” Heat rose to Kara’s cheeks at the statement, causing Lena to smirk. Lena turned on her heel and  _ click-clacked _ over to a set of chairs and sat down. She kicked off her shoes and waited for Kara. Kara went behind the cash wrap and found her shoe size measuring tool and her stool and returned to Lena. 

Kara sat in front of Lena and placed the foot measuring tool on the ground in front of the brunette. Lena placed her pantyhose-covered left foot on the tool and Kara bent over it. She gently took Lena’s ankle in her hand and pressed it against the back of the tool. She thought she heard Lena gasp, but when Kara looked up, Lena was just clearing her throat. Kara adjusted the metal dial to measure the width and she placed her other hand on the top of Lena’s foot, holding it in place. “Well, you are a size eight, of course, but your feet are a little bit wider than a Gucci size eight usually allows for. So I’ll bring an eight and a half out with the eight and you can decide which pair fits better. Keep in mind also that we can break the shoes in for you here and even stretch them.” Kara’s hand still rested on Lena’s foot.

“Okay, that sounds good, Kara,” Lena replied. Lena looked nervous for some reason. Kara lifted her hand from Lena’s foot and rose to retrieve the shoes. When she returned, she placed the boxes on the ground and sat back down on the stool in front of Lena.

“Okay, here are the size eight and a halfs first. If they’re too big, we’ll try the eights,” Kara explained as she withdrew one of the satin heels from the box. She placed it on the floor and picked Lena’s foot up and put it in the shoe. She repeated the motion with the other foot. Kara looked down, inspecting Lena’s feet. She put her hand on the back of Lena’s right ankle to see if there was too much room in the back. She rubbed along the tendon there. Lena sighed. Startled, Kara looked up.

Lena, who had the decency to be embarrassed, said, “Sorry, my feet are so sore!”

Kara laughed lightly, “That’s okay! Your shoes are beautiful, but they don’t look very comfortable, if I’m honest.”

Lena smiled, “No, they’re definitely not my weekend-wear, I assure you. Don’t work in corporate… for your feet’s sake!”

Kara inspected Lena’s feet again and asked, “How do those feel? Want to walk around a bit to see if there’s too much room in the back? I can’t really tell.”

Lena rose up from her seat and brushed by Kara, sauntering over to a mirror to look at the shoes. She did a little turn, giving Kara a lovely view of her backside, which Kara totally wasn’t looking at. Nope. Lena walked back toward Kara and said, “I can’t tell really. Maybe you should help me try on the eights, just to compare?”

Kara looked up at the brunette towering above her in the Gucci heels and the white power suit. She gulped. She merely nodded her head and watched as Lena sat down in front of her again. Lena placed her feet on the ground in between Kara’s spread legs on the stool. Kara bent to take the heels off of the woman. She placed the heels back in the box and pulled out the smaller ones. This time, Lena did something surprising. She lifted her leg up, showing quite a bit of her upper thigh to a blushing Kara, and held her foot out for Kara to slide the heel on. Kara slowly slid the show onto Lena’s foot that was in the air and pressed it snug. Lena smirked and lowered her food slowly. She lifted her other foot and Kara repeated the motion on the second foot. Lena got up and did her little walk over to the mirror and back. She sat back down and crossed her legs in front of Kara, who again got a flash of more skin than was proper.

“I like a nice tight fit. I think I’ll go with these. You said you can break in shoes here? Even these?” Lena asked Kara, wiggling her foot a bit, indicating the satin heels.

“Y-yes. I can break in anything you want,” Kara replied. She wasn’t sure why, but Lena delighted in Kara’s response and let out a pleased hum.

“I’m sure you can, Miss Danvers.” Lena slid out of the heels and handed them to the sho pgirl in front of her before putting her purple Diors back on. “I’ll take them.”

Kara smiled, this was a good commission for her and it didn’t hurt that she earned it from helping the woman she was crushing on for weeks.

Lena paid for her shoes with a cheque and left,  _ click-clacking _ her way out of the store. As Kara was moving away from the register, she noticed a white business card on the counter. She picked it up. It read, “ _ Lena Luthor, CEO L-Corp _ ,” along with an address and telephone number. On the back, Lena had written,  _ “Kara-- I felt a connection. Did you feel it too? If you want to explore this with me, meet me at Kwong’s Cuisine at seven o’clock. xx, Lena” _

Kara’s eyes lit up as she read the note. She hurried to clean up the shoes department and when six o’clock rolled around, she was already halfway out the door so she could go home and change before her date… with Lena Luthor!


End file.
